The Hogwarts reunion!
by Flipendo
Summary: What happens when Harry has an invite for a reunion...does he go?...rated pg-13 for swearing and future happenings...please R&R Third chapter up!
1. Decisions, decisions

The next morning Harry awoke with the sun dazzling brightly through the curtains, This time next week will be the Hogwarts reunion and today was the day that Harry will have to reply to Dumbledore to say whether he was going or not.  
  
"Morning, ive just got to go to the shop im leaving Amber here with you ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine I will probably take her to the park"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Harry had no intention to take his daughter to the park instead he intended to sit down and write his reply.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I hope you are well.  
  
Thank you for informing me on the reunion, I will be attending with my wife Elizabeth and my daughter Amber we will be there for the full day. Look forward to seeing you Harry Potter.  
  
Yes that would do he thought to himself he would go with his family and show them his old school. Harry scooped up Amber in hug and took her into the garden to play with her in the rockery.  
  
"Hey im back can you help me unpack please?"  
  
Harry went to help his wife unpack, the situation was that they weren't really getting on when Amber was 1 but they decided to stay together for her, this is what caused everything to be so awkward. This saddened Harry even though he didn't want to admit it because he used to always dream that he would have a happy family and would have made his mum and dad proud. Harry explained to Elizabeth about the reunion and she decided that she would not come and instead she would take Amber to her mums for the day. This made Harry quite angry he would have loved to show off his daughter to everyone, but then again maybe it was best this way.  
  
The week dragged on but eventually the calendar showed April the 6th, Harry left the house at 8.30 in order to make it in good time he decided not to apparate and instead he would use the Hogwarts express one last time as it was sure to be running today.  
  
Harry arrived at about half 10 he was half an hour late. The letter didn't say where he should go so he decided to go in the main way and hopefully everyone will be in the entrance. Harry found it difficult to climb the steps his legs were shaking so much he was just about to walk back down them and give up and go home when the doors burst open and there stood Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Potter you weren't just about to leave I hope, its just we havent had the pleasure of your company yet"  
  
Harry felt a tingle up his spine no matter what situation he was in Dumbledore always persuaded Harry in a direction maybe Harry would never have thought to go in, but as in many occasions it had always been the right direction.  
  
He found himself being guided into the entrance hall by Dumbledore where to Harry surprise no one seemed to be gathered in there.  
  
"Step this way please Harry"  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore into the Great hall where the room was full of chattering adults.  
  
Chapter 3 is on its way, feel free to leave your reviews they are very much appreciated. Please flame me if you want, i do not hold grudges and i will still read your work if you leave your pen name..thanks :D 


	2. Welcome back!

Harry was so overcome with shock that all he could do was stare at everyone. He couldn't put these adult faces to the people he remembered, he couldn't just walk over to someone and say "hi whats your name? Mines Harry Potter do you remember me?" But Harry didn't need to go over to anyone as a female voice interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Harry? Oh my god is that you?"  
  
Harry span round automatically. There staring him in the face was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he wanted to ask if she was a veela.  
  
"Yes its me!"  
  
"Harry! Oh my god! Ive missed you so much!"  
  
At this the lady ran up to him and embraced him so hard it gave Harry breathing difficulties. When she finally let go it gave Harry a better chance to look at her. He felt as though he had lost his stomach this beautiful woman couldn't it just couldn't be one of his old best friends!?!  
  
"Is that you Hermione?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Harry knew it was to good to be true Hermione Granger left school 2 months early and no one had heard from her since.  
  
"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else. Do you remember a girl called Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Course I do! You do remember who I am don't you Harry?"  
  
"Erm I am actually quite embarrassed that I don't."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, ok I know ive died my hair but I cant of changed that much!"  
  
Harry didn't feel like playing silly remembering games. He knew that this woman wasn't Hermione Granger so he didn't really care.  
  
"Oh come on Mr. Potter! Ok want a clue?"  
  
"What? Oh ok yeah"  
  
Harry couldn't care less that he was being rude and he was just starting to wish he never came when he saw a familiar face.  
  
"Sorry ive really got to go and see that man over there"  
  
"Ok Harry you are allowed to go and see my brother!"  
  
"Oh my god Ginny?"  
  
"Finally, well done"  
  
"Catch up in a bit. Bye."  
  
"See ya"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't see you there, oh its all over your dress im really sorry."  
  
"Oh its only orange juice don't worry about it"  
  
Harry took one glance up at the face and knew straight away he had just collided with and spilt orange juice all over Cho Chang. Harry felt his face burn red he couldn't just walk away he had to make conversation now.  
  
"Cho hi its Harry remember me?"  
  
"Oh hi Harry"  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice that Cho didn't really want to talk to him so he made his excuses and left. He looked back to where Ron was standing earlier talking and sure enough there he was with his blazing red hair. Something about Ron was different of course he had changed but there was something else a sort of glow to him that he never had at school. Ron hadnt spotted Harry yet and Harry was debating whether to go over or not. The situation was that when Hermione mysteriously disappeared 2 months before the end of school Ron had always thought it was his fault. Harry was so confused and angry with Hermione, but she wasn't there and Ron was so he took it out on Ron and they lost contact as soon as school finished. It wasn't like Harry didn't try to contact him he went to the burrow and Mrs. Weasley told him that Ron couldn't get away from there quick enough. This wasn't a matter of going over and saying "RRRon how ya doing? Haven't seen you in years!"  
  
But it was to late Ron was now coming over to Harry.  
  
"Hiya Harry"  
  
"Ron hi"  
  
"Saw you talking to Ginny earlier, I can't believe what shes done to her hair!"  
  
"Oh yeah but it suits her though"  
  
"Listen Harry I just want to say im sorry about Hermione leaving but you've got to understand it wasn't because of me!"  
  
"How do you know that" Harry and Ron span round to face........  
  
Another chapter? Thanks for your reviews :) 


	3. The tension

Just want to say thanks for all my reviews some nice, some not so nice...all of them...thanks for your time ( Ok so back to the story I guess.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Harry and Ron both said in unison.  
  
"Hermione where have you been? Oh it's so good to see you!"  
  
Hermione didn't reply though she was to busy looking at Ron in a face that had traces of guilt and happiness splashed all over it. Harry turned to Ron he was also staring at Hermione with the same happiness but Harry couldn't help notice a tinge of anger as well.  
  
"Snap out of it you two!"  
  
Harry fiercely clapped his hands in front of their faces, he was actually quite annoyed at their behaviour it looked as though they had never seen another human being before. Harry started laughing feeling greatly embarressed for them when they finally stop staring and have to make conversation. But to Harry surprise they both started giggling with him and before Harry could do anything about it they were standing kissing and hugging in the middle of the room. Harry felt a right idiot standing there watching but when he nervously turned round it turned out that everyone was watching. After what seemed like hours they finally seperated to roars of cheering and wolf whistles. Ron turned round looking at everyone grinning, but Hermione turned to look at Harry...then she gave him a hug and when they parted she was facing him...biting her bottom lip. The three of them talked for ages as they had their lunch in the great hall they had so much to catch up on. Harry couldn't believe it had taken so many years for Ron and Hermione to finally show their feelings for each other. Once the shock of being with his to best friends again had started to die down Harry decided it was a good idea to try and circulate round and see all the people he recognized earlier. Ginny was getting chatted up by quite a few men and she looked slightly put out so Harry decided to go over there and try to be of some rescue. Just as he was walking over he heard Hermione's voice "Harry can we go and talk outside?"  
  
-Another little short one...short and sweet lol! 


	4. shock!

Hi again to all the people who have reviewed me. I hope Emily's having fun on holiday and I can't wait till mine! I just want to say I'm sorry for the short chappy's...but they will be coming by the bucket full!!  
  
"Yeah sure Hermione"  
  
They both walked outside in silence, Harry was about to stop a few feet away from the door but Hermione kept walking. They approached the lake.  
  
"Remember when we used to sit here Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah rushing essays for the next lesson" smiled Harry.  
  
"Yeah that but do you remember when we used to sit here and talk for ages?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose sort of."  
  
Harry didn't know what Hermione was getting at but he knew it was cold out here and he would have preferred to be inside.  
  
"Ok Harry the thing is, I left for a reason!"  
  
"Well I sort of figured that out" retorted Harry.  
  
"Listen Harry im going to tell you why. I left because I was confused and I wasn't prepared to discuss my feelings with you and Ron cause well they were about you and Ron!" Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Oh ok, carry on."  
  
"Well it is difficult for me Harry!"  
  
"Ok I'm sorry...please continue."  
  
"Well at school I really liked Ron. Then on the last year I found myself...well I found myself telling Ginny to forget about you...she hasn't you know!? Harry?... Harry!"  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, he felt embarrassed for Hermione but he also really wanted her to continue.  
  
"And its just well...I know I was leading Ron on quite a bit, I couldn't just change over it would be unfair and it wouldn't feel right. I kept comparing the both of you and.... Well you actually came out the best if you like and I felt so guilty I was using you both in a way so I had to leave. I made sure I finished all my work and that I wouldn't miss out on anything, my education meant a lot to me! Anyway back to the point, I came today for the reunion out of interest and then there was Ron and he looked really good, he still does and then ...well you saw what happened. Then just now as we were eating lunch the same guilt I had all those years ago came back and well I sort of felt like I owe you this confession so there you go!"  
  
"Wow"  
  
Harry didn't really know what to say, he felt slightly gutted cause he too liked Hermione at Hogwarts and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about her that much. But then the talk of Ginny pricked his ears...and whenever he thought of her it made his lips move into a squirmy slushy smile!  
  
"Well Hermione that was really brave. Thanks a lot."  
  
Hermione was shaking she was obviously more nervous about telling Harry than she made out.  
  
"Sorry Harry for putting it on you like that. The thing is I don't feel any better about confessing to be honest I actually feel worse!"  
  
"Don't worry, look I think we better be getting back."  
  
"WAIT! It's just oh Harry I don't know anymore can you tell me what to do? Oh Harry will you run away with me?  
  
"I er... well I er..."  
  
"Sorry I'm being stupid I just got carried away, anyway even if I meant it it's not like your going to leave your wife and daughter for me is it?" Choked Hermione.  
  
Harry was extremely shocked but he realized Hermione had drank a lot and that she was in love with Ron.  
  
"Hermione you don't even love me!! It's Ron you love...your just so used to talking to me that you think it will be the easiest rote out..." Harry stated.  
  
"Oh Harry your right! I just...it's so difficult! He's probably married and he was too shocked to push me away earlier!" cried hermione.  
  
Harry knew she was wrong. 'Hermione you know that's not true!! Go and talk to him!!'  
  
Something caught Harry's eye and he turned around to see Ron standing there with his mouth open... 


End file.
